The aftermath
by master of toast
Summary: first DC story. It' got a mixture of Japanese names and english ones. I don't mean to confuse people. After Takagi solves the case on Sato's orders he gets into trouble with Inspector Santos. Who can bail him out.
1. Meeting

Sato walked straight to Takagi's desk with a slight smile on her face.

"Well? What did he do? Are you in trouble?" Takagi blurted; he was unable to contain his curiosity. He was terrified that he had gotten his crush into trouble. Even though it had been her idea he still felt responsible. 

"Relax Takagi. He just docked my pay a bit is all. 3 days worth." Sato said with a sigh of relief. Takagi did visibly relax but he was still a bit on edge. 

"I… I'm s-sorry Sato. This is all my fault." He mumbled.

"No it's not. Besides it was my idea." She said happily, "He's gonna be real mad though" Takagi propped his head up on his desk and sighed dejectedly. He knew she was right. Inspector Santos was going to chew him up and spit him out. 

"He said he's gonna fire me. I don't think he can, at least not without Inspector Maguire agreeing to it." Takagi said nervously. He looked up at Detective Sato, who was perched on the corner of his desk, with his usual nervous expression. She smiled down at him and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"He won't fire you. He can't you're too good of a detective to fire." She reassured him.

"I will be easily replaced; there are a million others just like me"

"Takagi! Stop talking like that! You're not-" Sato was cut off by Inspector Santos appearing. He glared down at Takagi.

"Worthless fool." He hissed into Takagi's ear. Takagi tensed.

"…Sir?" Takagi said hesitantly. 

Santos turned to Sato, "Excuse me while the Inspector and I speak with Mr. Takagi here." 

"Yes sir!" Sato said promptly. She cast a sympathetic glance at Takagi and blushed. 

"Wish me luck!" He called to her

"Good luck!" She called back. Santos glared down at the detective. Takagi felt his shoulders tremble slightly. 

"Right." Takagi stood and started to walk towards Santos' office. The inspector in question placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"That way stupid, Inspector Maguire's office. If I have my way you'll be fired. If I don't you'll be miserable. I can't believe you almost killed Sato. She said it was her idea but I know it was your idea." Santos hissed.

"Sir… it was her idea. I… Are you really going to fire me?" Takagi's voice was almost a whisper. 

"If I can. I don't know how you can possibly think have a chance with her. Sato needs a man not a mouse."

"Sir?"

"You love her. But she knows you're worthless, you're second born, not wealthy, and you have only a low level position in this unit. I'm not surprised she has feelings for me though." Santos said. The cruel edge in his voice was not well masked. Takagi felt his blood boil. 'Sato does not like him. She can't. She turned him down last time and then kind of asked me out, right?' he thought. 

"I…" Takagi said dumbly. He briefly considered punching him, but gave up the idea as the pair neared Inspector Maguire's office. Suddenly he was falling face first to the ground. **Thud.**

"Oww… Wa'd I… Oh." Takagi looked over and saw what he'd tripped over. Santos' foot. Santos grabbed the back of the young detective's shirt and hauled him to his feet. He thrust Takagi forward; the younger man stumbled into Inspector Maguire's office and promptly fell flat on his face.

"S-sorry sirs! I-I didn't mean to-" Takagi stuttered. He started to pull himself up but once again Santos pulled him to his feet and shoved him. This time Takagi stumbled backwards and landed roughly in his chair. The chair took the weight rather awkwardly and tipped over backwards causing Takagi to smack his head on the ground. He groaned in pain and stood up again. 

"Sorry Sirs," Takagi mumbled. He rubbed the back of his head gently. He grabbed the chair and stood it up again. The two inspectors were now sitting across from him.

"Sit," Maguire ordered. Takagi sat.

"Now we have some things to discuss" 


	2. Drugged

"I know sir

"I know sir. I know I broke the rules but I was doing what I thought was right." Takagi said quietly.

"Ha! What you thought was right? Not. You did what you knew would please detective Sato!" Santos scoffed.

"You said you thought I planned it!" Takagi blurted. Maguire rolled his eyes.

"I lied." Santos said dismissively.

"I'm glad that you understand breaking the rules is unacceptable Takagi, but the construction company of the building Sato was in is raising a fuss. On top of that I've got my superiors pushing for me to punish you two. Especially you Takagi. I've got to do something." Maguire looked Takagi in the eye with his usual strong gaze. The young detective nodded. Santos slammed his fist onto the desk.

"You've given us more trouble than we can just smooth over." He said sternly.

"Are you going to fire me sirs?" Takagi asked nervously. 

"…no" Maguire said softly, "But you must be punished severely for outing the lives of those kids and Detective Sato in danger. I'll be docking you two weeks pay. You'll be limited to low priority cases for a while as well." 

"Yes sir." Takagi said nervously. Santos, who was glaring at him with a look of absolute hatred, stood to get the door for Takagi.

"Worthless," he hissed as Takagi left the room. 

"Why did you throw him like that Santos?" Maguire asked. Santos pretended not to hear and stormed off. 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Takagi! What did they say? Did you get fired?" Sato rushed up to him. There were hundreds of unasked questions in her eyes. The most pressing of which was 'Will my dear love Takagi stay as my partner?' 

"They docked me two weeks pay and I'm being put on low priority cases." He sat down at his desk and buried his face in his arms. Sato once again perched on the corner of his desk. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up. You're not being fired, so that's good." She said encouragingly.

"I don't think I'll be able to scrape by this month." He mumbled. 

"You mean they'll kick you out of your apartment?" She asked 'Oops I didn't mean to saw that out loud' Takagi thought miserably.

"N-nah forget I said anything Sato." He mumbled. She looked at him and realized he didn't want to talk about it. 

"Ok Wataru, but if you need anything just ask, got it?" Sato said sympathetically. 

"Uh o-ok" Takagi said.

"I'll see you later. Oh and by the way call me Miwako. We're friends so just use my first name ok?" Sato said cheerfully. Takagi nodded. 'I guess I'll be able to make it through the month if I eat nothing but cup-ramen and coffee. Yeah that's what I'll do. It may be boring but it's effective.' He thought. He sighed and looked at the clock. Work was over for the day and Takagi now had to trek home on foot instead of taking a cab. 

"Great just great." He mumbled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile…………….

Santos stormed over to the holding area, and noted that there were two suspects held in the two small cells. He sat pouting for a moment before an idea struck. Santos waved over an officer.

"Is that suspected drug dealer still in custody?" He asked.

"Yes sir, cell 2." The officer replied. Santos smirked.

"Excellent. Give me your keys. _Now._" Santos said harshly. The officer actually looked a bit frightened as he took the keys. Santos heard the quick footsteps of the officer, who was running away as fast as possible. Santos rolled his eyes and stalked over to where the suspect was sitting. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. The suspect was a large burley man with lots of tattoos. 

"I'm inspector Santos."

"You're the man who put me here." The man had a hard gruff voice. 

"Well you'll find I'm prone to making deals, some more legal than others." Santos said darkly. That caught the suspects' attention.

"What're we talking here?" He said. Santos made a fist and smashed it against his opposite palm. 

"You have a deal." The suspect replied. 


	3. Battle

Takagi walked over to Sato's desk

Takagi walked over to Sato's desk. His cheeks were flushed red and he was more nervous than ever. He clutched a rose behind his back.

"Uh… Miwako? C-can I ask you something?" He said nervously. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You just did." She pointed out. He turned even redder. "Go ahead Wataru."

"W-will you go out with me?" He asked timidly, "Please?" Sato blushed.

"Of course!" She was blushing like crazy. They both were. He handed her the flower.

"Um… I know this great ramen place if you want to go Saturday, you know, err, tomorrow…" He said softly. She nodded. On a whim she threw her arms around his shoulders. Takagi loved the feeling of having her in his arms.

"Santos is coming!" She exclaimed suddenly. Takagi released Sato and stepped back. Santos scowled.

"Shouldn't you be working Takagi?" He said irritably.

"Y-yes sir. I'm sorry sir. I'll get right on that paper work sir." Takagi replied hastily. Santos shook his head.

"No I have a better job for you. That suspected drug dealer, go question him. Here I wrote what you should ask him." Santos handed Takagi a small piece of paper. "Take your gun and your hand cuffs. He may still be under the influence of a drug so be careful. And Miss Sato, you also have work to do. Hop to it." Santos walked off feeling pleased, his plan was in place.

Takagi turned to Sato and kissed her cheek softly. Her breath caught in her throat and before she could say anything he was gone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The first few minutes of questioning had gone well enough. Takagi was getting fairly helpful answers that would point to the suspect being guilty. But he couldn't help but feel uneasy something seemed wrong, it felt dangerous. Suddenly the suspect leapt across the table and tackled Takagi to the ground smashing the legs off the table in the process. He grabbed the handcuffs and gun out of Takagi's jacket. In less than two seconds Takagi was kneeling with a gun pressed to his head as the suspect locked the cuffs around his wrists.

"Heh heh heh." The suspect chuckled evilly, "Now you listen here, I'm gonna have some fun, you try anything an' I'll shoot ya." Takagi gulped in response. The suspect looked around for another weapon and found it in the form of a table leg. Takagi had since hauled himself to his feet and taken a few steps toward the door.

"Oh no you don't!" the suspect shouted. He brought the table-leg down with crushing force against Takagi's back and shoulder. The young detective cried out in pain. The suspect raised the weapon again and attacked with even more force; bring Takagi to his knees again. As other people heard the cries of agony they rushed to the scene. Sato immediately recognized them as Takagi's screams. She ran at full speed to the questioning room and was horrified by what she saw. Takagi was trying to shield himself from blow after blow. He was on the ground bloody and bruised. She pulled the gun from her jacket and aimed through a slot in the door. But out of the blue there was Takagi on his feet. He swung out with his leg delivering a swift kick to the suspects head. Sato saw her chance and shot the suspect's arm. As the suspect slumped to the floor in pain Sato rushed in.

"Wataru!" She shrieked "are you ok?" He nodded weakly.

"He said… I wouldn't… be shot… that fucking liar" The suspect panted. It was the last thing that the man said before passing out.


	4. Drive

Takagi slumped to his knees panting

Takagi slumped to his knees panting. Sato rushed over and hugged him. 

"Are you ok?" She asked franticly.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." He groaned. Sato hugged him closer. 

"Did he hit you Miwako?" Takagi asked suddenly.

"No. Stop worrying about me. We must get you to a hospital!" She said taken aback. 

"Move! Now!" Inspector Maguire shouted as he pushed past the officers who had gathered outside the questioning room. Santos followed behind.

"All right! What's the damage? Sato, how's Takagi? Is our suspect conscious?" Maguire was barking orders to anyone who would listen. He rushed over to where Takagi and Sato were sitting. Santos stood a few feet apart.

"What happened?" Maguire asked. 

"He leapt over the table and got my gun and handcuffs. He handcuffed me and…" Takagi said quietly, "and… um" 'This is really embarrassing. Now I look weak.' He thought.

"From what I heard you got the stuffing beaten out of you with a table." Santos said bluntly. Maguire glared at him. He sat down beside Takagi and Sato.

"Hmm..." Maguire sighed. He pushed the hair out of Takagi's face and glanced at a small cut. "This was done with a hard metal object with a jagged edge. What were you hit with?"

"A table leg. But I-I kicked him in the head and Sato shot him in the arm." Takagi said uneasily. Santos tried not to smirk but failed. Sato looked up at him and saw his little smirk. Her eyes narrowed. As he looked at her she adverted her eyes. 

"Sir I umm…" Takagi began but Sato cut him off.

"I'm taking him to a hospital. Wataru can you stand?" 

"Y-yes. Miwako what are you…" He said awkwardly. Maguire chuckled.

"Go on Takagi. Your mistress is getting antsy." He joked. Takagi blushed. Sato turned beat red. Takagi stood and nodded at the two inspectors. Sato Stood and clung to his arm as if she thought that if she let go he would disappear. 

She led him to her car and pushed him into the passenger seat. She reached over to buckle his seatbelt but stopped as he wrapped his hands around hers. 

"I'm not dying Miwako. I'm just a bit bruised, and a bit bloody." He said affectionately. She buckled his seatbelt for him anyway. 

"Wataru?" She said softly after a few minutes of driving.

"Yes." He said thoughtfully. He could tell she had something big on her mind.

"I think you were set up. I think Santos planned it all. He was the one who told you to question that suspect and the one who told you to bring your handcuffs and your gun. And then afterwards he was practically laughing!" Sato said passionately. Takagi breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Oh you think that to. I thought I was just being paranoid." He said sadly. "Now at least I know he's willing to kill me to get you."

"Get me?"

"He loves you. He also thinks you like him back."

"EWW!" Sato shrieked.

"Well he comes with perks. I don't I'm just gonna be a burden" he sighed.

"Don't you dare say that. You're perfect." She said quickly. Four years of verbal abuse from Santos had basically destroyed his self esteem. They had arrived at the hospital. Sato parked up front. She reached over and raised up both armrests creating a space between them.

"Come here you. And I'll show you how well we fit together." She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. They were only inches apart now. He timidly closed the gap between their lips. First kissing her softly then with a burning passion. They devoured each other.

She wove her hands through his hair and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing them even closer. She let him explore her mouth with his tongue. He let her place her hands on his chest and sigh with contentment. 

When at last they broke apart they were both red and smiling.

"um… we better go in… um to the hospital…uh…" He mumbled.

"uh right.. yeah lets go."

A/n: I can't write good romance! :( GRR!! This would be so much easier if I had my fist kiss! GRRR!! –pants- sorry my rant is now over. Please press the review button over there. 


	5. Hospital

A/N: Takagi rox my sox

A/N: updates are going to be slower now that vacation is over. :( Sorry about the cappyness of this chapter I have zero inspiration today.

Sato put their names in at the front desk and a nurse led them to a small room.

"The doctor will be with you soon. Now, however, I must ask you some preliminary questions. First are you in pain?" The nurse asked.

"Uh yeah."

"What happened?"

"Me and Miwako are detectives." Takagi said. Sato flipped open her badge to show. "I was attacked by a suspect."

"And the bruises on your wrists?"

"I tried to escape the handcuffs."

"Are you still bleeding?"

"A bit. My shoulder is."

"I'll have to ask you to remove you shirt. The doctor will need to examine your shoulder" The nurse took her clipboard and left the room. Takagi blushed and looked at Sato.

"Should I leave? I don't want you to be embarrassed." She asked.

"I-If you want. It's not like you've never seem me shirtless before. We went through physical training together." Takagi said. A shy smile played across his face as he remember how they had been training partners. As all new members of the police had, Takagi and Sato went through a training program. It taught them everything from how to do everything from knock out an attacker to fire a gun from a moving car.

"Good I didn't feel like sitting in the lobby. That old man smelled like cabbage." Sato laughed. Takagi loved her laugh. He pulled off his jacket. He tried to pull off his tie and ended up getting tangled.

"Miwako I-I uh…"

"Need help?

"Y-yes please."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Mmm-hmm… and breathe… mmm-hmm. Ok." The doctor mumbled. Takagi was sitting on the small table in the examination room with a nervous expression. He had been wrapped in bandages and had gotten 6 stitches. "Well you'll be fine. I think we should keep you over-night. The MRI results should be back tomorrow. For now you'll have to stay for observation."

"I-I can't!" Takagi blurted. "Please can't I go home?"

"Not unless you are a doctor and can take care of yourself."

"I took a basic medical class in collage. I should be able to change the bandages. If he stays at my apartment can he leave? Please?" Sato beseeched the doctor.

"Mmm… ok… Change the bandage in the morning." The doctor left the room mumbling about 'Kids these days' (despite the fact that Sato and Takagi were in their 30's)

"T-thank you Miwako."

"Don't thank me yet; you're helping me clean up."


	6. Neighborhoods

The pair was soon sitting in Sato's car

The pair was soon sitting in Sato's car.

"Oh! You'll need some stuff then huh? Let's swing by your apartment on the way." Said Sato.

"O-oh yeah I guess I will." Takagi seemed nervous again.

"What's wrong?" Sato asked, more from concern than from habit. Takagi shifted slightly in his seat.

"Uh, nothing. Do you know where I live Miwako?" He asked she shook her head.

"I'm no good at giving directions. D-do you want me to drive?" He asked.

"Sure why not." She said as she stepped out into the hospital parking lot. He held the door open for her before going around to the drivers' side.

"Uh Sato, I live in a bad area, just to warn you." He mumbled. 'Ok, a very bad area' he thought. He drove slowly and Sato pointed out the areas she had grown up in.

"And that's the park where I used to play as a kid. And that's the apartment building I lived in when I was ten. And that's my junior high…" She rambled a bit to keep a conversation going. Takagi was bracing himself for her disapproval. He knew the area would get better then turn poor and dangerous as they drove.

"Wataru?" She asked suddenly.

"Y-yes?" He replied timidly.

"You look really pale. Are you nervous?" She looked concerned for him.

"H-hey look it's my old school!" He blurted nervously. Sato took that as a yes. She glanced out the window and saw an old rundown school. Kids were lounging on the front lawn and goofing around. Very few kids were in uniform and most were wearing grubby jeans and j-rock tee-shirts.

"This is where you went to school?" She asked in surprise. She was expecting something a little more… disciplined. After all she never would have expected sweet timid Takagi to come from such a rough area.

"Y-yeah the place hasn't changed a bit." He said in feigned nonchalance. They drove for a few more minutes. The area was steadily becoming worse and worse. Takagi could see Sato getting a bit nervous.

"Wataru lock the doors." She ordered. He heard her breathe a sigh of relief when the locks clicked closed. After a few minutes more Takagi pulled into the parking lot of a dilapidated looking building.

"Here it is. H-home sweet home." He said softly. He opened the door and got out walked to Sato's side and held the door open for her. When she'd gotten out he locked the car and handed her the keys.

"P-please take care to hide your keys somewhere on your body." He said calmly as possible. Sato nodded and hid the keys in her jacket. He grabbed her hand uncertainly and pulled her close behind him as he led the way up two flights of stairs. Sato looked up at Takagi and then around at the wall and balcony. She glanced at him again and noticed something. He had not taken his hand off hid gun the entire time. She was glad he had picked it up as they left the headquarters. Suddenly the bang from a paint gun was heard. Blue paint splattered all over Takagi. He through himself in front of her and ripped out his gun.

"Blue bandit! Get out of my way or I'll shoot!" Takagi roared. Takagi's glare faltered as he heard an insane fit of giggling coming from around the corner. He sighed before raising his voice "All right you two get out here! Genichi! Tenichi!" Two teenage boys stumbled around the corner laughing.

"T-that was-" Tenichi gasped.

"Priceless!" Genichi finished. The two laughed their heads off.

"Sorry Miwako. I'll just be a moment dealing with these two boneheads." He whispered. He turned to the boys, to the twins. "All right you two what do you have to say for yourselves? What can you say that will justify impersonating the biggest gangster in town and shooting at me and Sato with a paintball gun?"


	7. Twins

"Oh come on

"Oh come on! Takagi that was hilarious! Right Tenichi?" Genichi laughed.

"Yeah you should have seen your face!" Tenichi giggled. Sato smiled and shook her head. Part of her wanted to reprimand the kids the other part of her wanted to see what Takagi would do.

"How many times have I made my speech for you two!? If you go around shooting the trademark paintballs of a gangster…." Takagi said hotly.

"Hey! Wait a sec. is that that girl you were talking about?" Tenichi asked. Takagi blushed.

"It is! Tenichi, look they're still holding hands. Hey lady, you must be Sato. Takagi is head over heels for you." Genichi said. He was still giggling. Takagi gently released her hand.

"He says you're beautiful and perfect. I still don't see it. Do you?" Tenichi and Tenichi were trying to make the two adults angry.

"Boys… All right I'll tell your parents if you say one more thing out of line." Takagi said firmly.

"Like the drunks would even come to the door." Genichi scoffed. Takagi knew he was right. If they were even home, the parents most likely wouldn't care.

"What have I said about impersonating gangsters?" Takagi asked. Sato watched with an amused expression. Takagi had obviously had been forced into his role of unofficial father for the two boys, the job suited him, at least Sato thought so. The twins sighed in response to his question.

"If we impersonate gangsters police will think we're connected to the gang and… uh some big word that means take us to prison." Genichi started.

"Or the gang could think we're trying to give them a bad name and hurt us… blah blah blah…" Tenichi finished. Takagi groaned.

"You memorized my speech? Then why don't you listen? You don't want to be in juvie again, not where I found you. If I hadn't been there you lot would still be drug couriers. You'd still be getting your brains beaten out by older kids in juvie. Come on look where you were then at where you are now. I'm slaving away trying to build you a collage fund because I'm the only one who will and you two are running around making trouble. God-dammit why don't you ever listen to me?!" Takagi raged. The boys looked anywhere but at him. They would no longer meet his eyes.

"Sorry lady, Sorry Takagi," They chorused. Takagi sighed and ruffled their hair affectionately.

"All right, yeah, this is Sato boys."

"I'm Genichi and this is Tenichi, we're twins. Takagi thinks you smell nice."

"Genichi's right. Takagi says you're the most perfect thing in the world." Takagi started blushing insanely.

"That's sweet of you Takagi." Sato said. She was blushing as well. "Nice to meet you both but Takagi and I have to go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs leaving the giggling twins behind.

"T-that's my apartment over there." He said quickly. It was obvious that he was worried again. He pointed to an apartment at the end. The word enemy was painted in bright orange on his door.

"Why is there…?"

"Cops aren't welcome here."

"I see."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sato watched Takagi run around his apartment trying to find things. He grabbed a backpack out of a closet and sneakers off the floor, next to his place on the tatami mat where he slept. He ran to the bathroom and cam back with pajama-pants and a tee-shirt. He stuffed the lot into his backpack. He continued to grab things he'd need while Sato looked around. It was a small apartment, 3 rooms. One bedroom/living room, One half bath (Takagi uses bath houses instead. Because they're cool ok.) and a small kitchen.

Sato walked over to his closet and looked through his casual clothes.

'I'm gonna pick out his clothes for our date tomorrow' She decided suddenly.


	8. Paint

Sato looked at his clothes with a puzzled expression

A/n: Yay vacation! I have a spinoff story about Takagi and Sato in police training, in mind should I go through with it?

Sato looked at his clothes with a puzzled expression. Takagi's closet was divided in half. One side held the suits that Takagi wore to work, the other side held a mixture of tee-shirts and button up shirts. Sweatshirts also hung in the closet along with some jackets and jeans. A pair of tabi (authentic ninja shoes) was sitting on a shelf next to a pair of light wash jeans. Sato picked the jeans up. She glanced around the closet and found a plain white tee-shirt. 'Now I need something to go over the shirt.' She thought.

"What are you doing Miwako?" Takagi asked. He looked at what she was holding.

"O-oh it sounds silly but I want out pick out your clothes for tomorrow." Sato replied self-consciously. Takagi shrugged. 'Girls are weird' He thought. Sato turned around and pulled out a shirt at random. She ended up pulling out a plaid yellow shirt; it was button up with short sleeves. She unbuttoned the front and held it next to the tee-shirt and jeans. It matched perfectly. She handed them to Takagi.

"You are gonna look great tomorrow Wataru." She said happily.

"T-thanks Miwako," He stuttered. He was blushing as usual and smiling with a shy look of pleasure. Sato suddenly looked sullen.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"S-sure, what is it?" Takagi replied nervously. 'Is she going to dump me? But she just picked out clothes for our date. But girls are really weird so…does that mean…' he thought.

"Why did you say you set up a collage fund for those kids?" she asked.

"Oh!" Takagi breathed a sigh of relief, and then took on a serious look. "It's really kind of stupid. But when I was kid we had no money. My parents worked so hard to pay for me to go to collage. But, I still had parents who cared, those two don't. And I was an only child, there are two of them. Their parents don't care. They have no collage fund and no future unless I help them. So that's what I'm doing."

"So that's why… That sounds just awful for you and for them." Sato said sadly.

"I grew up in the apartment they're living in." He said softly. He smiled a bit thinking that it was fate.

"Must be fate." Sato said, voicing his thoughts.

"Yeah…"

"Is something else on your mind Wataru?"

"Santos," He said simply. Sato sighed.

"We have to do something." She said determinedly.

"I know but the question is what." Takagi replied. He searched his mind for something, anything to use against Santos.

"What if we tell Maguire?" Sato knew it had only a slim change of working with high risk.

"And then? What if it fails?" Takagi voiced the unanswered question.

"Dire consequences," Sato said darkly.

"Literally," Takagi laughed uneasily. Their mood had darkened. One minute picking clothes for a date, the next moment… Santos could make them miserable without even being there.

"Do we even have enough evidence to go to Maguire?" he asked.

"Well… hmm… No idea. We'd have to know how much he trusts Santos."

"They trust each other as officers I guess. But as friends… no clue," Takagi sighed. "I have to change out of this suit. I'll just be a moment." Takagi reached into the closet and pulled out a tee-shirt and jeans. He stalked off to the bathroom leaving Sato to ponder the questions. The scent of fear and uncertainty hung in the air like black smog, ready to surround them and leave them lost and helpless at any time. Takagi emerged two minutes later looking quite handsome. He picked up his backpack and-

"**OF COURSE! **How could I have missed it!?" He shouted happily.

"What?" Sato asked in surprise.

"Well if it was Santos, and it was, who planned it he must have talked to the dealer before hand!" Takagi yelled. Sato's mouth dropped open as realization dawned on her.

"We have to go get the security tapes! Wataru get your bag we're leaving!"

The pair rushed out of the apartment not catching a glance of the door.

_Not enemy, hero… _was painted on the door. The previous message (enemy) was crossed out. Two teen boys sat about 8 feet away coated in green paint, with happy smiles on their faces.


	9. Videos

The pair was driving back to the station as fast as the speed limit would allow, in short far too slow for Sato

A/n: I bet you'll recognize the scene with the watch from the first volume of the manga (21, I think) when Sato is formally introduced. ;) Santos is introduced in that volume (hate that guy)

The pair was driving back to the station as fast as the speed limit would allow, in short far too slow for Sato.

"Come on!! Move!!" Sato shouted angrily.

"M-Miwako…" Takagi was slightly taken aback by Sato's fierceness.

"If we don't get there soon he may destroy the god-damm tapes Wataru!" Sato snapped.

"I know. I was going to suggest we just put on the siren. Your portable one is in the back right? Right now we're just a car, but with the siren we're police." He replied calmly. He was more or less immune to her shouting; however the fact that she was mad at the other drivers was a bit unsettling.

"Oh yeah…can you reach it it's on the back seat." She said. She took a few deep breaths to calm down. Takagi reached around to the back seat. Flipping the switch he put the siren onto the roof of the car. It blared obnoxiously but it did its job. Sato pushed the car fast as she could. Takagi sat with his hands gripping the armrests so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Miwako c-can you slow down a bit? W-we might hit someone." He asked nervously. Sato sped up.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The pair ran straight to the video room. Sato grabbed a chair and sat down right in front of the screen.

"What day did he arrive here?" Sato asked. Takagi scowled as he thought about it.

"Yesterday, He got here yesterday. Play the video feed 3x speed. That way we'll find what we need faster." Takagi said solemnly. Sato fiddled with the dial a bit until everything was set up. They watched for a few minutes. Sato noticed that Takagi was checking his watch every two seconds.

"Three times," Sato mumbled. Her eyes still glued to the screen.

"What?" Takagi said in confusion.

"You've checked you watch three times in the past few minutes. Why?" She asked.

"Oh… I memorized Santos' habits so I could avoid him, and uh, he's probably going to come by here any minute." Takagi mumbled. Sato's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me that a minute ago?!" She exclaimed.

"Because I-I didn't want you to f-freak out." He stuttered. Sato felt the tension mount as they stared at the video monitor. Three minutes…

Five minutes…

Ten minutes….

"**YES! GOT IT!" **Sato cried happily. The surveillance showed Santos in the cell conversing with the drug dealer then shaking hands, followed by more talking.

"They planned it. All of it…" Takagi sighed. "Should I go get the inspector?"

"Are you gonna be ok Wataru?"

"I'll live. If he doesn't believe us… I might get you fired. I won't be able to live with myself if you get fired…" Takagi mumbled. As the moment of truth approached Takagi was losing his nerve. Sato looked at him. He sighed. On an impulse he kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her slender body. She kissed back just as softly enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. When they broke apart she put her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok," she assured him softly.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you more." She whispered back. Her lips brushed against his neck causing him to blush insanely red.

"I'll go get the inspector." He stood to leave.

"Good luck." Sato said suddenly, Takagi smiled. He strode resolutely out the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Takagi's confidence was draining with every step he took. He thought they were doomed to fail. 'I'm weak and worthless. How am I supposed to beat Santos? He's even got the support of Maguire' he thought. His feet dragged slower and slower. He recalled how he was an accident. How his parents weren't even expecting him. His mother had woken up one day to find the results of her pregnancy test were positive. He had been a surprise, a happy surprise, but a surprise nonetheless. His parents had no idea how to raise a child though. They tried to raise him as best they could, and for the most part they were successful. Takagi had turned out ok for the most part. He had no real talent, at least in his opinion, he could draw pretty well and his deductions were good, but still he stood no chance against fate. Fate really hated him. He walked a few steps and- **THUD!**

He was on the ground with a major sense of déjà vu.

"What did I trip over this time?" Takagi muttered. He sat up and turned to find Santos standing over him.

With his foot stuck out.

"Oh you're back. I'm glad you're ok. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Santos said with a fake smile.

"Hello sir." Takagi said bitterly. Santos smirked as Takagi pulled himself off the floor.

"Where are you going?" Santos asked calmly. Takagi gulped. Santos would undoubtedly want to follow Takagi.

"T-to the inspector, Sato and I would like a word with him. Now if you'll excuse me sir…" Takagi replied nervously. Santos' smirk deepened.

"I was just heading that way." He said evilly.

"But the inspector's office is that way… You were going a different way…" Santos ignored Takagi. He pushed the younger man towards Maguire's office. Takagi stumbled but, thankfully, didn't trip. Takagi felt a burst of anger towards the man who tried to kill him.

"Fine, you want to come! Fine then come!" Takagi spat. He stomped off towards Maguire's office leaving Santos staring after him. 'When did the shrimp get so confidant?' He thought. They walked over to the door of Maguire's office. Takagi reached out to knock, but found that the door was slightly open.

"Come in." Came Maguire's voice. Takagi took a deep breath and stepped in.

"Sir a crime has been committed here. Come to the video surveillance and Sato and I will explain"


	10. One truth prevails

Minutes later Takagi, Santos, Maguire and Sato were crowded into the video surveillance room

Minutes later Takagi, Santos, Maguire and Sato were crowded into the video surveillance room.

"I'll set it back to normal speed." She said quickly. Takagi turned to Maguire and Santos.

"Inspector Santos attempted to have me killed sir." Takagi said calmly. He knew he should be afraid, but he wasn't. Takagi drew strength from the fact that even if Maguire didn't believe him he still had tried to stand up to Santos. To the man who tried to make his life hell. However Maguire looked shocked at the accusation.

"WHAT?!" He shouted in surprise.

"That's ridiculous Takagi; I've never laid a hand on you." Santos said icily. He was scowling at Takagi, daring him to make a move.

"Play the tape please Miwako." Takagi said evenly. Sato pressed the play button and the other attention turned to the screen. It showed Santos walking into the cell and speaking to the suspect, shaking hands them speaking again. Takagi watched carefully trying to read Santos' lips. He leaned down to Sato.

"Can you access the audio? " He whispered.

"Yes," She replied softly. Maguire was studying the video with a cold expression. Sato's fingers flew across the keyboard, she typed a password, selected the audio and hit enter. The sound feed blared from the speakers. Santos turned white as a sheet. 'Oh shit' He thought. The audio got louder as Sato turned up the volume.

"'Here's the deal. You attack one of my rival officers; I set you up with a new identity, no crime record no debts, just you.'

'Who do you want knocked down a peg?'

'Takagi, Wataru. He's rather tall, dark-skinned, looks nervous all the time.'

'Ok, so you're gonna send this guy in. What should I just attack him?'

'I'll make sure he has his gun and handcuffs on him. Get the gun, point it at his head, handcuff him then do what you want. I don't care if you break every bone in his body. The others will intervene eventually but I'll break you out that night, give you the papers for your new life, and you'll be on your way.'

'What if I get shot?'

'You won't,'" The audio ended as the men shook hands. Maguire turned to Santos, who looked a sickly green color.

"Care to explain that Santos?" Maguire said angrily.

"I-I uh… Well you see uh…. I-it's not r-really that b-bad" Santos said with a panicked voice. Takagi turned to the inspector,

"I can tell you exactly what happened sir."

"Go right ahead Takagi." Maguire said gruffly.

"Go Wataru." Sato said encouragingly. He nodded.

"Santos has a deep love of detective Sato, however he considers me to me his main rival in winning her love. He takes every opportunity to make me miserable and has done everything from giving me extra paperwork to giving me unimportant cases so that I won't get promoted. When Santos gets angry he tends to go off in a huff or torture the person he's mad at. This time he did both. He tried to use my last case to get me fired, and when that plan failed he grew angry and stormed off. He went to the suspect holding cells where after some sulking he formulated a plan.

"He then went and spoke to the suspect as we just saw. The next day he told me to question the suspect. He also told me to bring my gun and handcuffs. I was then attacked. He did not however expect me and Sato to fight back. Tonight he was planning to finish off the deal with his partner." Takagi smirked. Sato's breath caught in her throat, 'He looks so sexy when he smirks' she realized with a smile. Santo dropped to his knees.

"Damm you Takagi, damm you to hell!" He growled.

"Case closed" Takagi said


	11. Deal

"Cuff him Takagi

"Cuff him Takagi." Maguire said irately. Takagi's mouth opened in nervousness.

"M-me sir?" He stuttered. Sato stood.

"I'll do it." She said with a smirk. She locked the cuffs around Santos' wrists. She made them tighter than was strictly necessary.

"You should be proud. I'll see if I can get a reward for you both. And as for you, Santos, you'll be behind bars for a long time." Said Maguire. Takagi let a small sigh escape his lips. Sato was still glaring at Santos with a look of pure loathing.

"Do we have to charge him?" Takagi asked abruptly. Sato looked at him with a mystified expression. "Santos I hate you but… not that much. I don't want to ruin your life. I would never be able to live with myself if I did."

"Takagi are you saying you'd make a deal with Santos?" asked Maguire.

"Yes… if you resign sir I won't charge you. What do you say? Will you swallow your pride and accept my offer?" Takagi said icily. Santos scowled.

"If I could I would punch you. And what are you taking ego lessons from Kudo or something? Oh hell what have I got to lose, sure, I accept." Santos growled.

"Why are you being so nice to him Wataru? This is your chance to get revenge!" Sato exclaimed.

"Revenge gets you nowhere. We can say we beat him at his own game and I won't ruin his life." Takagi said nervously. "Please stop yelling Miwako…"

"Alright if that's what you want Takagi I can't deny it. But you won't be credited with this case. Neither will Sato."

"That's ok. I trust you Wataru." Sato smiled. She reached over and held Takagi's had. Both blushed. Maguire shook his head and smiled.

"Young love," He said softly. Santos scowled in disgust.

"I hate you all." He hissed.

A/N: ugh… I would have written more but it didn't fit with the tone of the chapter. Next up Sato and Takagi's date


	12. Moonlight

A/n: I was going to write their date but I couldn't get this out of my head

A/n: I was going to write their date but I couldn't get this out of my head. It might be weird, but really think Takagi ahs a hidden talent at something so I figured art would suit him. :D written at 10:39 pm so don't hate me for the badness of it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Takagi sat on the mat sketchbook in one hand a pencil gripped in the other. He looked down at the sketch he was doing. It was a picture of Sato sitting in the computer chair in the video surveillance room glaring at Santos. He flipped back a few pages to look at the detailing he'd done on the sketch of him being attacked. He allowed himself to be bathed in the moonlight spilling through the window like rain in flood season.

"Wataru are you awake?" Sato called. He looked across the living room where they were sleeping.

"No, I can't sleep. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, come sit with me." She said softly. He crawled over to where she was sleeping. He was still holding the sketchbook and pencil.

"So much has happened. I just can't seem to fall asleep." She said sweetly. He glanced at her pajamas, short-shorts with a white camisole. He blushed when he realized that he was staring.

"I understand," He put the sketchbook down and she put her head on his shoulder.

"What have you been doing all this time?" She asked.

"Drawing, I'm not very good though." He said quietly. Sato pulled the book off the ground and looked at it.

"Can I see your work?" She questioned.

"Uh… sure but it's really bad." He murmured. He breathed in the scent of her hair. 'Peaches and Strawberry,' he thought dazedly. She flipped through his drawings. It was almost a diary, but told through manga. She saw many aspects of his life that she hadn't expected. Everything from Santos picking on him to him taking care of the twins… from solving a case with Shinichi to solving one with Mouri… from his many unsuccessful attempts to ask her out to Yumi trying to set the pair up. They were all beautiful, detailing everyday events from Takagi's point of view.

"These are amazing Wataru!" She squealed. She kissed him just below his jawbone. She felt him shiver.

"Wow," He sighed happily, "Gee I never thought this would happen. You like me and you like my sketches. And Santos is going to leave me alone. It's just unbelievable. Like I'm going to wake up and it'll just be a dream. I'll walk to the twins' house to pick them up for school, grab a bento and life will be normal." He sighed again. 'I must be dreaming…' he thought glumly. Maybe it was lack of sleep but Takagi really thought he had dreamed the whole thing. She squeezed his hand. 'Never mind I'm awake… Thank god' he thought.

"First of all if you were dreaming it wouldn't have hurt when you were attacked… but yeah… So much has happened that everything seems unreal. But I know I'm awake because my dreams are never that interesting." Sato curled closer to him and moved so that her head rested on his chest. He placed his chin onto her head.

"Wow…" They whispered in unison.

"I think we were meant for each other," said Sato.

"I think I love you." Takagi replied.

"I love you to Wataru." Sato could feel his heart racing. And that's how they fell asleep, curled in each others arms. Sato sleeping with her head on Takagi's lap… Takagi himself slumped back against the couch with his arms draped protectively around Sato.


	13. The end

Ok... lolz this is the last chapter. I can't even remember where I got this idea. So yeah... the idea is not mine.

--

"Come this way!" Sato squeaked. She giggled and dragged Takagi into a small bridal boutique. "They won't look for us in here."

"Exactly. I can only wonder as to why they're still after you."

"Santos may be gone now but his cronies are still in love with you."

"And therefor they will follow us on our date!" Sato tipped her head bak and laughed. Without thinking she slipped her hand into Takagi's. She walked around the store, dragging him behind her. And then she stopped in front of one of the dresses. She looked at it letting her eyes take in the lace and satin. It was a gorgeous dress, white with cream accents. And she couldn't help but stare. Takagi looked at the groom's designer tuxedo. It was and old style with long coattails and the front was cropped a bit to show the white vest over the white shirt beneath it. The top hat was a bit much but the two pieces together spelled perfect couple.

"One day... Wataru... one day will...can that... be us..." Sato said faintly.

"One day that will be us..." Takagi replied.

"When?" She asked.

"When I can buy a ring to prepose to you." He replied softly. A faint blush crept into he cheeks. Sato smiled and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. And in seconds they were locked into a kiss.

"AHEM!" Came the shopkeepers disgruntled response. Sato released Takagi from her grasp and couldn't help but smile at his blushing.

"W-wow..." He said. Sato smirked.

"I'm stronger than I look." She laughed.

"Oh really?" Takagi said. He grabbed her and soon she was pinned against the wall and they were kissing again.

"AHEM!!" The shopkeeper grunted.

When the couple broke for air they found themselves being pushed out the door.

"AND STAY OUT!!" The shopkeeper said in annoyance as he slammed the door. Sato stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Takagi and pulling him down the street again.

"Come on let's go have some fun." She said happily. Takagi was still blushing and his brain was working kind of slowly so he just nodded.

"R-right." He said cheerfully.

The end.

**So that is the end. thanks very much to Unknown 2008, Yin7, and Electromagnetic Interference for their kind words.**


End file.
